The Dance
by Charmedbloody
Summary: The guys in the story have to dress like the girls. And The girls have to dress up like the guys that there with.


I don't own Yugi Oh. Sorry But I don't. I just own the char's Tabitha,  
Betty, and Kitty.  
  
Everyone got into his or her classroom. Right on time but for Joey that's just pushing it. A few min's later their teacher came in and told them all to settle down. With a smack to the chalkboard with a stick. "Now class I was just told that there is going to be a dance held here Friday. That well give everyone time to get their stuff ready." Everyone as happy now they were clapping loudly. "But this difference from this years dance then last years dance is this. The guys have to dress like the girls that there taking to the dance. And yes guys this means you will have to wear a dress. And the girls well wear what the guy's normal ware when they're not at school. So I already have the names of the guys that were pared up with the girl. Joey your with Mai. Backura your with Kitty. Marik your with Tabitha. Tristin your with Isis. Yugi your with Betty. And Seto your with Tea. And this is worth a grade. If you don't show up then you have failed for the year. Now on with are lesson.  
  
After class they all decided that they would meet so the girls would help the guys help them get dresses. And the girls can borrow the guy's cloths after they wash them. "I guess Betty you help Yugi, Isis with Tristin, Tea with Seto, Tabitha with Marik, Kitty with Backura, and me and Joey. So we will meet at Seto's house to get ready if that's alright with you Seto?" Seto looked at Mai "Why don't we all just meet outside the school on Friday." Mai nodded and the others girls nodded as they took their guys to go get their dresses. Betty made Yugi by a low cut purple dress with high heels. He looked really cute in the whole thing. Betty and Yugi walked home so Betty could grab some of his cloths to take home and re wash for Friday. Isis made Tristin get a black ball gown that he looks so cute in. Isis took Tristin home and grabbed some of his cloths. Tea made Seto get a v cut pink and blue dress with a pair of blue high heels and pink gloves. Seto drove Tea to his house to grab some of his cloths. With out him knowing what it was that she grabbed. Plus his white trench coat that he saw her grab. Tabitha made Marik by a white ball gown dress with white high heel boots and white gloves. Marik drove Tabitha to his house to grab his black pants and white button up top that he always wears that shows off his chest. Then he drove her home so the washing could be done. Kitty made Backura by a yellow and white short cut dress that ended on his thighs. But it still covered his areas. Backura walked kitty to his house were she grabbed some of his cloths and went home. Mai made Joey get a green dress that ended at his knees. With green high heels and green gloves. Mai took his school cloths home to wash and wear on Friday.  
  
The night of the dance came fast. The guys were at home getting into there dresses with the help from there mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers. The girls were all dressed at ready to go since they didn't have to wear dresses. Betty's hair was spiked up like Yugi's hair. Tea's hair was a little slicked back to make it seem that she was Seto not Tea. She was trying hard not to step on the trench coat. The girls all headed to the dance alone. When they saw each other they laughed, "We look to much like the guys. Hey until they get here we should act like them." The others agreed. The other girls in the school laughed and told them they act and look just like them. When the guys showed up and were done laughing at each other. Then went over to the girls and glared at them. "What's wrong Seto? Don't like the idea how life like to you guys us girls are." Seto huffed and glared "I don't act like that." Mai answered before Tea could. "Yeah you do. And lets all go in before it starts." The guys went with the girls in. And they all went in side and started to dance. It was five min until the dance was over when a teacher came up and spoke. "Well done everyone. We have a prize for the girl that looks most like the guy that they are supposed to be. It was a tie vote between Tea who is Seto tonight. And Betty who is Yugi for the night. You both win a year supply of chocolate paint. And good night to everyone." The girls laughed at the thoughts that ran threw their heads. The girls left to change into there normal cloths and handed back the guys their cloths. The guys forgot there cloths so they just changed into what the girls just wore.  
  
The guys took the girls home. Yugi kissed Betty on the cheek. Joey blushed but Mai kissed him on the lips. Backura French kissed Kitty on the lips. Tristin kissed Isis's on the lips. Marik made out of Tabitha on the back of his ride. Seto French Tea in the back of his limo. The guys fell in love with there girls at that point in time. 


End file.
